


John Watson’s Kidnap Rating System

by fabricdragon, whouseknecht



Series: John Watson: Reluctant Therapist [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Choose Your Own Ratings, Gen, Kidnapping, Lists, Sarcasm, complaints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whouseknecht/pseuds/whouseknecht
Summary: "Four stars out of Five, would be kidnapped again..."





	John Watson’s Kidnap Rating System

 

Method:

                Drugs:

                                Quality

                                Technique

                                Medical care

                Physical:

                                Weapon use

                                Concussion

                                Permanence

                Threat:

                                Efficiency

                                Politeness

                Other (bonus points for a good subtle trick or technique!)

Restraints:

                Quality

                 Efficacy

                 Comfort

 Blindfold:

                Comfort

                Efficacy

Abductor(s);

Communication

                Rudeness

                Handling

Transportation:

                Comfort

                Ride Handling

Food/Drink:

                Quality

                Promptness

Toilet and Bathing Facilities:

                Availability

                Privacy

                Cleanliness

 

Further Comments:

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Hand written notes from John after writing this up: “I swear to god I’m going to start handing these out!”)


End file.
